Rock and Roll
by AGFunkyMonk
Summary: Yikes! Drakken is up to no good once again, this time kidnapping new hard rock band Velvet Revolver! Can Team Possible rescue the band before Drakken uses them as a pawn in his attempt to take over the world? R
1. Keep Talking

I do not own Kim Possible, or any of the other characters, people, songs, that appear in this story. The End, blah blah blah.  
  
"Rock and Roll": A Kim Possible Fanfic by AGFunkyMonk, extraordinare  
  
Chapter 1: Keep Talking   
  
Kim's POV  
  
Monday. The worst day of the week. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have a MONDO amount of homework and cheering practice all in one night. Aren't Mondays great? Oh well, no use stalling. I decided to get up from the kitchen table, find my backpack (which was thrown down on the floor the minute I got home from school), pick it up, walk back, and sit back down again.   
  
I opened it up, pulled out my homework, and sighed. 'Algebra. My favorite subject...NOT,' I thought. 'If only I could have some kind of distraction.' Right after I flipped open my text book, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" I called out. My parents are already way busy so as it is, so why not give them a break? I picked up the phone, and uttered a tired "Hello..." It was Ron. Sure, he isn't Josh Mankey or anything, but he's a distraction nonetheless. "Hey, KP!" he shouted. I practically had to jerk my head away from the phone to keep my ears from exploding. "You'll never guess what I have!" I took a deep breath, and replied, "What, Ron? A gift certificate to Bueno Nacho or something?" "No way, Kim! Something totally better!" I could picture Ron hopping up and down in an idiotic frenzy as we speak. Hmmm..." I began. If it was better than free food at Bueno Nacho, it had to be good. "I give up. What is it?" I heard faint noises coming from the other line. Shouting, more like. "Uh, I'm at a pay phone," Ron stated, as if he could read my mind. "I don't have much time to talk. But what I called you up for is to tell you that I, Ron Stoppable, have in my possession two front row tickets to see Velvet Revolver at the Middleton Fairgrounds Saturday night! Wanna come?"  
  
I wrinkled my face. 'Who's Velvet Revolver?' I pondered. 'Some psycho band, no doubt. They sound like a twisted spoof of GunsNRoses,'. "Who's Velvet Revolver?" I asked again, only this time over the phone. I got an instant reply from Ron. A shocked reply. "W..wuh? You don't know who Velvet Revolver is?! Kim, Kim, Kim. We have a lot of talking to do. Velvet Revolver is only the most talented new rock band since Alice in Chains!" I was pretty sure that Alice in Chains was a grunge band, but no use arguing. My thoughts were interrupted by Ron's annoyed shouts. "Listen buddy!" he yelled, "Sorry I don't have some supersonic speed! Give me a few more minutes and I'll be off the phone like that....oh, Kim. Sorry 'bout that. Some jerk keeps nagging me to use the phone. Listen, I gotta go. Any questions?" I thought that question over for a moment, and then replied, "Yeah..how'd you get these tickets?" There was a long silence, until Ron finally spoke again. "Uh, sorry KP. Can't say. It's confidential...I gotta jet, talk to you tomorrow at school, kay? Bye." He hung up before I was able to react to his sudden secrecy. I rolled my eyes, sat pack down, and started my homework.  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I hated to keep things from Kim like that, but I couldn't tell her how I got these awesome tickets. How did I get them you ask? Well, as I was walking to Bueno Nacho after school, Rufus just happened to pop out of my pocket, timing perfect. He spotted something lying on the ground, so I bent over to pick it up. I couldn't believe it. Two FRONT ROW TICKETS to go see my favorite band ever, Velvet Revolver! 'Man, am I lucky,'I thought. I ran the rest of the way to Bueno Nacho, and headed to the phone booth just outside the place to call Kim and tell her about my news. But then I realized that if she knew I found the tickets, she'd make me go looking for the rightful owner, and give them back. And, you know, a good looking guy like me loves to follow the whole "Right Thing to Do" stuff, but a guy just doesn't tell his best friend this kind of stuff, even if it is" his best friend. I mean, would King Kong tell Godzilla that his soft underbelly was the key to his downfall? I don't think so.   
  
So here I am now, with some awesome tickets to an awesome band's concert. But one question still remains, and not even Rufus can answer it: What would somebody be doing walking around with two EXPENSIVE tickets to a concert five days from now? Who knows. All I know is that it's great luck! Booyah! Mad love for pockets with holes 


	2. Don't Stop Me Now

I do not own Kim Possible, Velvet Revolver, or any other copyrighted stuff in this story. The End.  
  
"Rock and Roll" A Kim Possible Fanfic  
  
By: AGFunkyMonk  
  
Chapter 2: Don't Stop Me Now   
  
Drakken's POV  
  
Tuesday. Usually by now, a man of my superior intellect would've come up with a brilliant strategy for world domination. But I hadn't.   
  
We, as in Shego and I, sat at a small little bar right by the beach on a small Hawaiian Island. I'm sure you've guessed that we were at Hawaii. We were obviously the sorriest looking things on the whole Island! I mean, you can't possibly go to Hawaii depressed, could you? Well we did, and stood out. Horribly. Let's just say that moving our stuff into the new lair didn't go too well. Darn those stupid henchmen of mine, always dropping things...  
  
Well, we sat at that bar, ever so silently. Every once and awhile I would glance over at Shego. She was still doing the same thing every time: filing those blasted nails! You'd think she doesn't even have nails anymore, at the rate she files them. I was slouching in my chair, pondering possible take-over-world ideas, but none seemed as though they could work. I was so bored, I didn't know what to do. I looked around the place, and saw plenty of cheerful people. Happy people. I crossed my arms, and let out an annoyed "Humph!", causing Shego to look over at me, roll her eyes, and look back. Sometimes she has a LOT of nerve... I continued my gaze around the room, until my eyes fell on a poster on the far left wall of the room. I rubbed my chin and read it to myself.   
  
"Tonight, Tuesday June 22 2004, don't miss a one night only performance by the number one act on the billboard and rock charts: Velvet Revolver! Concert starts at 10pm! Don't miss it. Admission is free, because we're too high to think of a good price for tickets right now! Don't miss this opportunity!  
  
It didn't take me a minute to think up an ingenious scheme. I quickly turned to Shego, put my arm on her shoulder, and whispered.   
  
"Shego! I have a most sinister plot bubbling in my mind right now! Want to hear it?"  
  
She first took my hand off of her shoulder, and then considered what I had said , and replied dryly,   
  
"Sure, why not. It couldn't be worse that last week's genius plan. I have never in my life heard of someone who planned to rule the world using a satellite and a really lethal dose of heroin." She laughed.  
  
I frowned. "Shego! What are you talking about? Last week's idea was pure brilliance! I was simply going to inject the drug, which carried a very powerful mind control chemical--that I mixed in--into the world's oxygen supply, via satellite! It would've worked too, if that bratty little Kim Possible didn't come and ruin it again!"   
  
I spat out her name, for I hated that girl with a passion. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? Shego sighed.  
  
"Mmhmm, yeah. Now, what was that knew plan you were going on about earlier?"  
  
I grinned, and pointed to the concert poster. Shego looked at it, scratched her head, and then turned to me.   
  
"I'm confused." She stated. "You wanna go to the concert? Ok...but honestly, you never struck me as a rocker type."   
  
I clenched my fist, and waved it around. "No! I want you to go find that band and kidnap them so I can bribe them into sending subliminal messages through their music, telling the fans to bow before me! It's so smart, isn't it Shego? After all, this..." I looked over at the poster, to see the band's name again, "...Velvet Revolver is the number one band on the charts. Millions of people must listen to them! I mean--" Shego reached over and clamped her hand over my mouth.   
  
"Okay, okay!" she snapped back, looking around the bar to make sure no one was listening. "I'll do it. But ONLY because this idea of yours seems good enough to work."  
  
Shego's POV  
  
I had to give the bartender a fifty dollar bribe just so he would tell me what hotel Velvet Revolver was staying at. Jeez. The things I do for Drakken. Well, after we left the bar, I told Drakken to head back to our "top secret lair" while I found this damn band. Of course, he refused, saying that it was "his job to come along and make sure nothing happened to me", even though he couldn't even hurt a fly. I think he knew it too, he was just to scared to go back to the lair alone or something.  
  
I knew it would be hard, but not this hard. We went to their hotel--which was, by the way, very VERY luxurious looking--three times! Every time we went, they weren't there. We must've searched the entire island, but we still couldn't find 'em. Drakken was getting very whiney, and I couldn't take much more of it. I was about to turn and head "home", when I heard lots of voices coming from behind me. I turned around, to see Dr. D staring at five men dressed in some stylish leather clothing. They were surrounded by at least three body guards and a huge amount of paparazzi.   
  
"Alright, Dr. D," I, announced. "Let's do this."   
  
He wrinkled his nose. "What do you mean 'Let's do this'? How do you know that's who we're looking for?"   
  
I smirked. "Because," I answered. "I do. Follow me." I heard Drakken mumble something under his breath, but I didn't care. I was too determined to get these guys back to the lair. I had to know where they got those fab jackets. 


End file.
